Beyond the Soul
by The Apocalypse Lock
Summary: Wanderer comes across both some internal and external problems that may rip her from her life in this world. Rating may change later on, summary will be expanded once I figure out definitely where this is going.
1. Bodily Malfunction

Beyond the Soul- Chapter One: Bodily Malfunction

I was slowly but surely becoming more and more accustomed to this body. It wasn't like Melanie's. I already knew that, but lately I had been missing hers more. Per hadn't been used to hard work like Melanie, which was unfortunately required here. I did have Ian to help me, but sometimes we had separate duties to attend to. Besides in the mess hall and makeshift bedrooms, one here was usually kept on their feet.

It had been a few weeks now since my insertion. Maybe a month, or two even. I no longer lived on a day-to-day basis. I didn't care what day of the week it was. I slept when it was dark and worked when it was light. It was becoming a regular part of my life now.

The work was starting to wear on me. I was glad to be a help, but it was difficult. I helped till, water, and harvest the fields. I helped cook and even cleaned the mirrors in the main garden room. I didn't complain, verbally anyways. My body's testimony was screaming in my single-minded head, however.

"Ian," I sighed as he gently pressed a hand on my shoulder. I let my shovel sink into the ground, leaning on it.

"How are you holding up?" he asked sweetly. It made me smile. This was such a stark contrast to the first time I met him; I could still remember the feeling of his constricting hands around my throat. He seemed so harmless now.

"Tired, but I'm hanging on." I still wasn't used to hearing my words in Pet's pealing voice. "Thanks for checking up on me."

"I figured I'd come help you out. You seem really exhausted lately." He attempted to pry the shovel from my hands resting on top of it. I refused to give it to him.

"You're really too kind. I'll be just fine." I forced a smile.

"Wanda, please. Maybe you should go see Doc. Maybe this body wasn't fit for a second soul." The concern in his perfectly sculpted eyes above the unbroken, masterpiece nose was so deep that it scathed my soul—pun not intended.

Shaking my head, I placed a hand on his forearm. "It doesn't work that way. Unless severely damaged, which Pet was not, if a host is fit for one soul, it will be fit for another. That is... if the body isn't close to death..."

His mouth opened in surprise, and with these too natural, human emotions, I wanted to kiss them. That changed when I saw the sudden anger in his face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?! Pet could have a life-threatening disease!"

"I'm... not sure. Our Healers have cures for those. And even still, hosts are screened and tested first. The damaged ones are... disposed of." I knew Ian wouldn't be hurt by what I had said. Or at least wouldn't show it. He knew it wasn't me who had chosen the life of souls to be as such. Just like humans couldn't control what emotions they did and didn't have. Still, I was careful of my word choice.

"Well what if they missed something? Or what if Doc messed up the insertion? We need to go see him. Now." This time, he tore the shovel from my hands violently. He grabbed me by the arm and tugged me towards the exit. He dropped the shovel at the opening, not caring as the clang drew the attention of other workers.

I knew it would be useless to object, so when he stopped and scooped me up, I kept my mouth shut.

When I was finally sitting and settled on an empty cot, Doc looked up from a few documents on his desk. "What, ah..." The thin man saw Ian's excessively-worried expression and my skeptical one. "...brings you two here? Please don't tell me that you two have already created demon spawn." He chuckled.

I knew he was joking. Face flushing red, I denied the claim. "N-no. Not at all."

Doc stood. "I didn't think so. So what does bring you here?" He interlaced his fingers and stretched them, palms outward.

"We think something's wrong with Wanda's body. Or, Pet's, rather." Ian sat beside me, a long arm automatically ensnaring my shoulders.

"Ian thinks there's something wrong with this body." I rolled my eyes. "He's overreacting. Pet just never had to do any brutal, physical work."

"Brutal?" Doc laughed. "You didn't complain when you were in Melanie's body." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face, shining a flashlight in my left eye.

I squinted. "Yeah, well, I'm not anymore. Nor do I have any desire to be." I glanced at Ian and Doc scoffed, snapping.

"Eyes forward," he said, gleaming the light in my other eye.

After checking my eyes, he checked my reflexes, and then my breathing and heart with his stethoscope.

"...Oh my," he stated when finished.


	2. Rejection

Beyond the Soul- Chapter Two: Rejection

Ian immediately jumped up, moving between Doc and I. "What?" Without even giving the human medical expert a chance to respond, he yelled again. "What is it?!"

Doc exhaled and pulled up a chair, sitting.

It was an odd feeling in my stomach just then. I felt like I was on the outside, looking into the situation. It was as if I was... just a presence floating above, and I had left my intestines in my body below. Melanie had once described it as the feeling kids sometimes get when being high in the air on a swingset.

Now that it was confirmed something was wrong, I didn't want to hear my sentence.

"Wanda, during your insertion, did you have any problems securing your, ah, antennae, I suppose?" The look on Doc's face was somber. I had though the only time I would ever see that face was the day I had discovered what Doc had been doing to previous souls, or maybe if the day ever came that he would lose Sharon.

I was sucked back into my body, forced to answer his question. "No, everything seemed to go normally." Even with Pet's happy-go-lucky vocal chords, I sounded weak. I began to quiver and Ian placed a hand on my knee, still standing.

"_What's wrong with her, dammit?" _He grabbed Doc by the collar of his shirt with the other hand, shaking him. I had never seen him angrier than when he and Kyle tried to kill me before Jeb interfered.

"Ian, stop!" I called, reaching forward and grabbing him by the shoulder. "Just let the man speak!"

The long, fair-skinned hands relinquished Doc's shirt instantly. He looked at his feet, regret and shame clear in his face. "I... apologize."

Doc leaned back. "No, I'm sorry. I'll get straight to the point. Your breathing seems heavy, labored. Have you noticed a difference?"

I looked wearily from Ian to Doc. "No... Should I have?"

"Is that all?" Ian blurted.

Doc heaved a sigh. "I wish I could say it was. It's not. Your heart's beating abnormally fast. It may be because you're not getting enough air, but I can't be sure."

"Well, what does it mean?" Ian's words were rushed. He seemed more terrified about my prognosis than I was.

"Unless Wanda's got asthma, I can only think of one thing. The host is rejecting the soul."

The words were like a death sentence.

The two men were silent. I was staring straight at the doctor, but from my peripherals, I watched Ian's inky black hair shake as he took his place on the cot beside me once more. I wasn't sure if he was just shaking his head, or crying, or maybe both, but I knew it seemed like my end for him as well.

"Is that possible?" Doc's tone was much softer now, caring and understanding.

I couldn't remember why I had once seen this man so terrifying. I couldn't even remember my own name right now. All I could remember was the process of my most recent insertion compared to my insertion into Melanie. I could feel no difference, just thinking about it. My lids fell shut and I let them stay that way, heavy and veiling against the news I had just received. I let myself become immersed in my memories. I tried to remember every single one of my antennae attaching, but there were too many. Instead, I attempted to focus on the vitals, or the ones that could be damaged. The brain, the stomach, the lungs, the heart...

My head snapped up as I peeled my eyes open. "Wait." I felt the blood circulating quickly in my head, and I got a flash of nauseating vertigo. My hands flew to my temples and I clutched them, trying to steady my vision. "Something went wrong."

"What?!" Ian and Doc exclaimed in unison.

"I don't... know." I groaned. "I think... something... Ugh. I think that... Pet tried to harm her own body before you removed her. Not to the normal extent. Just to the point of causing the body a slow and painful death..."

"How do we fix it?" Ian asked, wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Do you think we can reverse it?" Doc inquired.

"No. You're right. Pet's rejecting me." The notion was sickening. I felt my stomach lurch, and I leaned away from Ian. I managed to control the muscle spasms, but I closed my eyes once more and let my head fall upon the small pillow.

The next thing I knew, I was dreaming.


	3. The Hunt

Beyond the Soul- Chapter Three: The Hunt

Pet's face... my own face... grinned and giggled before my eyes. "I tricked you!" she taunted. "Tricked you, tricked them all!"

It didn't make sense. Petals Open to the Moon no longer inhabited this body. I did. She shouldn't be able to talk to me.

"They thought I'd go easily, huh?" Her trilling song escalated into obnoxious, flat-out laughing. Roaring. "Thought I was totally oblivious. Even unconscious I would have been able to tell what was happening!"

Her face dipped below my vision into blackness, and I was able to recognize that she was laughing so hard she could barely stand. Even though now, before me, I couldn't see her body.

"Oh, well! Now you get to suffer!"

Then it hit me. This was her final message. She hadn't let me unlock this before, but now I was dreaming, and I was able to break through all barriers. She had kept her message hidden deep within until the time was right, which now it was.

Bolting upright, I could hear Ian's shout as the cot wavered, snapped, and collapsed beneath me. My skin burned as his warm arms slipped beneath me, not allowing me to hit the ground. My sudden movements had broken the cot, and I curled up in his warm embrace, tears splashing now. I didn't want to let Ian and Doc see me a sobbing wreck. Looking up at Ian, I frowned. I was doomed.

I quickly averted my gaze from him. My attention became focused on the soft murmurs I heard from Doc's makeshift desk. I studied the items on the titanium door over the wooden boxes. There were some diagrams that I couldn't quite make out, a thermometer, and some other human medicines I didn't recognize. Doc and Burns were there, caught in an obviously deep conversation.

I couldn't help but knit my eyebrows in pain. Doc was wearing the same expression he had when Walter had died...

"Ian," I whispered. "She did this on purpose... She knew what was happening all along." I looked back up into those deep cobalt eyes of his. They were burning into me just as his arms were. "What are we going to do?"

"Burns and Doc are discussing it now. We may have to go find you another Host..." He didn't seem to like the thought, and I didn't hold a grudge against that. Sacrificing more of his kind for my own being seemed so selfish of me. It was naturally human, the way he felt. Of course, at this point, I had considered myself a human. But in the light of the rest of the human community, I knew I still wasn't fully accepted.

"No. I won't put you all in danger again. If anyone's going, it's just Burns and I... We won't be as noticeable." The plan was already thoroughly running through my head. Even without being in Melanie's body, my protective instinct was strong. I wouldn't let Ian or Jared or Jamie or Doc or anyone else get themselves hurt for my sake. "...I... Maybe Melanie. I trust her. I trust you all. But after having her in my head for so long... It's like we're synched to each other's thoughts. Like you and Kyle when you play ball. You already know what moves Kyle will make depending on what the others do first. That's how Melanie and I are now." I couldn't think of a less complex way to explain it, but I knew Ian of all people would understand. I had observed it within Ian and Kyle's relationship many times.

Ian's voice became a low growl back far in his throat. "No. I'm coming. Melanie and Burns too, but you're not leaving me behind." Before I could object, he continued. "There's no point in arguing, Wanda. I love you. I'd do anything for you."

I hadn't noticed that Doc and Burns had stopped talking and were staring at us.

I gave Burns my salutations, as I hadn't really acknowledged his presence before. It was strange, having another soul (especially one from Fire World!) in the caves. It was easier for him though—I had already warmed the occupants up to our presence. He was lucky, he didn't have to live with being shunned immediately by so many more people. I didn't doubt that he had been treated horribly before showing up here. Still, my arrival had made all the difference before he and his group had found us.

"I couldn't help but overhear your predicament," Burns commented. "I can sympathize with your feelings, Wanda, as I too have that same problem. But I think in this situation we need stronger people, someone to help us that is capable of holding a soul hostage besides us. I assume we're going for another human that's already been invaded?" He stood, crossing over to the bed Ian sat on while he cradled me against his chest.

I felt safe in Ian's grip, even though I was still unsure of what I thought of Burns. He was very kind, and I knew that I was being hypocritical not to trust him. But now I understood what Jared, Kyle, and the others had gone through when I had shown up. They didn't know if I was acting, a Seeker, both, or what I was at all...

Doc made his significance in the serious talk. "I don't think we should. Wanda seems to have bad luck with Hosts, and I think bodies that have already been invaded are even more tricky. I hate to say it, but I sincerely think we should go for... One of our own."

I didn't completely disagree with him, but I didn't want to seem cruel. "No. I can't make you or Ian or any of the... others..." Burns knew I meant others as in our human companions. "...do that." I nodded my head, now determined. "So it'll be me and you," I gestured to Burns. "And Melanie. Where is she?"

Burns glanced at Doc and Ian. "Are you sure it'll be just us three? It won't be easy..."

"Regardless of who we bring, it still won't be easy." I groaned, placing my hand on my forehead. "I suppose if we must, we can bring Jared."

This seemed to annoy Ian. I knew why.

"If Jared's going, so am I." He wouldn't budge on this one.

"Ugh... Never mind. If you're that worried about the three of us, maybe I'll bring... Brandt? Or Andy?"

Ian sighed. He could see both reasons I wouldn't allow him or Jared to come along. The logical reason was that with me, Melanie, Burns, Jared, and him, there would be no room for a hostage, even in the jeep. The irrational one was that I wouldn't allow him to be hurt. It had been no problem when it had been just me, Jared, Ian, and Kyle on that first raid, but this was different.

"Take Brandt. Andy and Paige have a, well... situation," Ian declared, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Oh." I definitely didn't envy the two. I recalled the memory of Melanie and Jared's discussion of something similar once before. _Who would want to bring a child into this world? _I guess accidents happened, though.

"I should go congratulate the two." I made an effort to free myself from Ian's hold. I grunted when he wouldn't release me, which was when I remembered why this plan was even necessary in the first place. Ian was worried about me.

"I have to go find Melanie and Brandt, anyways," I retorted at the sight of his objective face.

He finally let me out of his vice-grip. I was gently set on my feet, and he straightened up as well.

I was still overwhelmed with dizziness, but I managed to remain stable on my own.

"I'm still coming with you," I head Ian grumble under his breath. I couldn't resist that option. I wouldn't mind anyways. At least he would be there if my nausea caused me to fall. I didn't mind falling into his arms. They were like a... safety net or security blanket. I knew if worst came to worst, they would always be there in the end. _He _would always be there in the end.

I made my way through the dimly let hallway, one palm against the wall, the other behind me, reaching out for my soulmate. My Ian.

"Have you seen them recently?" My voice was no more than a whisper. The question was directed at Ian, but another voice answered.

"Wanda? Who are you looking for? Trudy just told me she saw you leaving the fields. She said you looked sick."

"Jamie?" I thumped into someone blindly in front of me. Ian collided into me, and Burns (who I didn't know was accompanying us until now) into him.

"Ow! Jeez, Wanda, you've sure got a solid head!"

It was strange being short. Pet was the same size as Jamie, if not shorter. "Jamie! Have you seen Melanie or Brandt?"

There was rustling as the men behind me retreated slightly so they were no longer pressed against me.

"Yeah. Melanie's in the Kitchen with Jeb and Nate. Brandt is back at the main garden, helping Trudy and some others finish up the digging." Jamie rested a hand against my face. It wasn't until he moved it to my forehead that I realized he was trying to check my temperature. "What's wrong, Wanda? Why did you have to come see Doc?"

Naturally (lying to Jamie had become second nature when I was in Melanie's body), I brushed off the question. "I was tired. Nothing to worry about." Which wasn't exactly a lie. I was exhausted, and I didn't want Jamie to worry.

We continued forward, and I found Brandt easily. "Brandt, we have an issue. We're going to need your help," Burns told him. "Come with us, we have to go get Melanie."

We were a strange group. Jamie was leading in front, followed by me, Ian, Burns, and Brandt in a single-file line.

When we found Melanie, I shooed Jamie away. He was reluctant to leave, but knew it was probably for the best.

"Melanie. I need you and Brandt to come with Burns and I. We're going on... a kind of raid."

That was all they needed to know, and they were in. Of course, when Jared found out, he was unhappy, but nonetheless, we were ready to go within minutes.

And so the hunt would begin...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

I'm so sorry for the long wait, everyone. I'm going to be moving to a new account. /~nomorestars

Crazy things have happened. I started college, failed my first semester, met the love of my life, decided I would drop out at the end of second semester, planned a future, the love of my life dumped me, lost those future plans, and then was kicked out of my house. I'm living in the dorms but by the end of the summer I could very well be in a homeless shelter, and without internet access. Until then, between trying to sell things on Etsy and trying to find a job, I will try to update.

I will be taking the following stories with me, re-beta them, and re-post them (but will leave their unedited versions here).

-Obsidian Fire  
-Revisited, Replaced  
-The Fairest One of All

You may see chapters missing, edited, or rearranged, particularly with The Fairest One of All. I suggest rereading and please, reviewing again c:

Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with me this far.

-Sky


End file.
